Unwanted Sleepover
by exorcist yoko
Summary: Lavi invites Allen and Kanda to have a sleepover. But when Lavi leaves, things get interesting. YULLEN! lemon rated M for language and yaoi smex


Lavi, he was the catalyst for so many things. But be they good or bad was all but impossible to predict. This certain event was to be started by five words:

"Hey, lets have a sleepover!" Lavi beamed. Allen and Kanda stared at him incredulously. They were sitting in the cafeteria for dinner, enjoying their usual orders when that preposterous offer had been made.

Allen, who's mouth was filled with mitarashi dango, fell open, letting all the food fall to the table. Kanda was the first to react.

"Are you fucking kidding me, baka-usagi?" Kanda growled angrily.

Lavi giggled like a giddy school girl," oh, then I guess what you want to say is-"

"I refuse to go," the samurai finished the sentence for him.

Allen hesitantly said," um…I wouldn't mind hanging out for the night. We haven't had any down time lately…"

"Well, then," Lavi turned to Kanda again," if your not coming then maybe I should just invite Lenalee instead of you, Kanda. She might be able to make a move on Allen while your not looking!" Kanda blushed bright red, very out of character for the fierce samurai. Allen started to eat again having not heard what Lavi had said.

Kanda sighed," FINE! I will go to your stupid sleepover, baka-usagi. Just don't invite Lenalee."

Lavi grinned happily," knew you'd come around," he whispered to Kanda. To both of them he said," Okay! Kanda generously offered to have this shebang in his room!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Kanda started to draw mugen.

"Oh, that's really nice of you, Kanda!" Allen smiled up at Kanda so sweetly, that Kanda's anger instantly fizzled out.

He started to walk away," che, whatever. Meet at my room in an hour.

As promised, Allen and Lavi showed up at Kanda's door an hour after lunch. Both were dressed in their pajamas and carried sleeping bags. Timcanpy was sitting contentedly atop of Allen's white haired head. Kanda opened his door and the two visitors entered quickly.

"Aw, why aren't you wearing your PJ's, Yu-chan?" Lavi grumped, eyeing Kanda's exorcist uniform. Kanda merely turned away grumbling about killing things.

Allen looked around the room excitedly. "This place is really creepy! Just what we need for tonight!"

_"Aw, shit! Don't tell me their going to try to menagetrois with me! I was hoping for this to not turn into date rape!"_ Kanda thought to himself. Out loud he said," what exactly do you have planned?"

Allen turned to him, cheeks flushed with heat," ghost stories of course!"

Lavi cheered joyfully. "Oh boy! I have a really good one!"

"Can't beat what I have planned," Allen chuckled darkly. They two started to set up their sleeping bags on the floor close to Kanda's bed. The three sat down and Kanda blew out three of the four candles. Timcanpy settled down on Allen's pillow.

Lavi looked around the room," yes, the stage is set and all the players are present. We are ready to begin."

"Stop quoting xxxholic, baka!" Kanda muttered.

"I didn't know you were an otaku," Allen gazed at the samurai with wide eyes.

Kanda was suddenly thankful for the semi darkness in the room, he could feel himself getting a hard on just from listening to that kid speak.

Allen noticed the subtle change in the samurai's body language out of the corner of his eye. He smirked. It hadn't been his original plan, but he liked Kanda quite a bit.

"Hey, Lavi, may I please go first?" Allen asked the jr bookman. Lavi looked slightly crestfallen but Allen brushed it off. He cleared his throat and explained. "My story is so extremely scary and may scar you for life. But-" here he held up a finger," It is only one line long."

Lavi leaned forward," go on! Tell us!"

Allen looked at the two exorcists and said," here it is: the millennium earl…..NAKED!"

Lavi cried out and ran out of the room, swiftly followed by a freaked Timcanpy.

Allen turned to Kanda and giggled. "I didn't realize that would scare them away so quickly, but I would have expected nothing less from-"

The white haired boy found himself on the floor with Kanda on top of him, lips just a few centimeters away his.

"W-what are you-?" Once more Allen was stopped in mid sentence. Kanda had pressed his lips to Allen's and started to kiss him passionately. At first Allen didn't know whether to submit to his own desires or push the samurai off. But then Kanda forced Allen's mouth open and pushed his tongue into that damp cavern. At that point the white haired exorcist pushed away all his inhibitions. He attacked Kanda's tongue with his own, each fighting for complete dominance over the other.

Allen's mind was so clouded with pleasure that he barely noticed the samurai pulling Allen's pants off and his underwear soon after. The two broke apart from their passionate kiss, panting heavily.

"Bakanda…" Allen said breathlessly.

In reply Kanda looked questioningly into his partner's stormy gray eyes and said," I will if you want me to."

Allen nodded. Take me and make me your's, Kanda. I would never forgive myself if it were done by somebody else." Kanda nodded and flipped Allen onto his stomach. He took his middle finger and inserted it inside of Allen's puckered hole. Allen took in a sharp intake of breath and arched his back at the strange feeling. Once Kanda had made sure that Allen was used to it he inserted a second and third finger and began to move them in and out.

The young exorcist was beginning to pant furiously and his cheeks started to go blood red. He began to move his hips into Kanda's fingers as they moved in and out. Allen could feel his member becoming hard as well and it soon began to throb with the yearning for release.

"K-kanda, can I?" Allen turned to look at his lover over his shoulder.

Kanda replied by grabbing the boy's cock with his free hand and pumping it. Allen gasped in shock and pleasure. He thrust in time with his partner's pumping and thrusting. Within a few seconds Allen came, shooting his milky-white seed all over his sleeping bag.

The samurai suddenly withdrew his fingers, satisfied at Allen's stretched hole. The boy looked unhappy at the loss. Kanda hesitated for a moment. Allen looked at Kanda expectantly. He was almost on the brink of begging for Kanda to put his perfect member into him and fuck him senseless.

"K-kanda? Are you going to leave me like this?" Allen whined and pouted.

Kanda smirked, coming back to reality. "No way am I leaving you, moyashi." He lowered his mouth to Allen's chest and began to suck at one of the boy's already pert nipples while teasing the other one with his free hand. Allen panted; it felt so god damned good! But he smacked his partner away causing Kanda to stop his fondling.

"What the hell, moyashi?! I'm trying to 'pleasure' you! Do you want that or not?" Kanda shouted.

Allen blushed at how horny his request was but looked Kanda in the eye and said," I want you inside me, NOW! I want you to jizz in me, fuck me to heaven, god damn it!"

Kanda's eyes widened in shock but that was soon replaced with happiness. "I was hoping you would say that!" He flipped Allen onto his back and placed his engourged member at Allen's hole. Allen stared in wonder at Kanda's penis. It was huge! There was no way on heaven or earth that that thing would ever hope to fit. Kanda saw his shock and grinned. "Don't worry, just trust me."

With that Kanda pushed into Allen's hole. Allen could feel it stop halfway. Kanda could feel it too and grimaced.

"God damn it, beansprout, your so…tight," he growled out. With a grunt of exhertion he pulled out and flipped Allen onto his chest. He aimed at Allen's opening and slammed in, sheathing himself inside Allen.

Allen himself felt as though his body and soul were being ripped apart. But as he gradually got used to Kanda's feel, the pain grew to become pleasure. He nodded at Kanda, signaling for him to move. Kanda consented and drew out. With ferocity fueled by passion he slammed back in. He grew more and more passionate and began to pick up a faster pace. Allen met him with every thrust, ensuring that Kanda hit his prostate with every thrust.

Kanda leaned down and whispered in Allen's ear," say my name. I want you to scream it."

He thrust one last time and released his load into Allen.

"ALLEN!"

"KANDA!"

The two exhausted lovers fell to the ground panting, in each others arms, and coated in sweat.

"That was amazing!" Allen gasped happily.

Kanda nodded. "I love you, moyashi." He nuzzled his nose into Allen's sweaty hair.

Allen murmured a yes before falling asleep, shielded from the world by Kanda's comforting arms.

****

**That was my first ever lemon! I hope everybody enjoyed it! Please leave some praise and criticism so that I can write another *****winkwink*******


End file.
